Desafio Dalton
by MomoInes
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Blaine conta a história da sua experiência com o tradicional "Desafio Dalton"
1. Chapter 1

**História escrita originalmente por krystal21107**

* * *

"De jeito nenhum...eles realmente parecem legais...de uma maneira...formal". Puck disse olhando para a tela do laptop na frente dele

"Sério cara...oh meu Deus...isso é? É! Kurt! Olha olha!". Finn gritou movendo-se sobre uma cadeira na sala do coral onde os New Directions estavam fazendo uma pesquisa sobre músicas para a sua viagem para as Nacionais.

"Eu não gosto de rap Finn". Kurt disse andando para o par

"Oh eu acho que você vai gostar deste rap". Puck riu

Kurt sentou na cadeira em frente ao computador, "Ok vamos começar logo com isso senhores, pressione logo o play"

Finn fez como ele pediu e observou o rosto de Kurt: "Espere...isso é Dalton?"

"Apenas continue assistindo cara". Puck disse virando Kurt de volta para o computador

"...Esses são, os Warblers? São mesmo! Tem o David, aww ele parece tão jovem! ...Oh meu...deus, isso é? É...Blaine?" Kurt gaguejou

"Parece ser uma versão de cabelos encaracolados do seu garoto de brinquedo Hummel". Puck riu olhando para o rosto chocado de Kurt

"Awww isso deve ter sido quando ele foi transferido, ele é tão bonito! Mas, falando sério, o que eles estão fazendo?"

"Bem, o vídeo é intitulado 'Dalton Desafio 2009' portanto eu acho que isto era um desafio. Isto é totalmente épico, como é que eles conseguiram acabar com esse cara? "

"Estou mandando uma mensagem para Blaine agora Finn". Kurt estava escrevendo furiosamente em seu telefone

**_Para: Blaine 15:23_**

**_Então, eu tenho uma pergunta ... o que é um desafio Dalton?_**

**_3 Kurt_**

**_Para: Kurt 15:26_**

**_Como você sabe sobre isso?_**

**_-B_**

**_Para: Blaine 15:26_**

**_Oh, apenas uma pequena coisa que eu gosto de chamar Youtube._**

**_3 Kurt_**

**_Para: Kurt 15:28_**

**_Uhh, quando eu descobrir quem colocou isso online eu vou matá-los! Eu sei que não foi um Warbler bc estávamos todos mortificados omg eu não _****_posso acreditar nisso. Falo com você mais tarde eu estou andando para o ensaio. Eu te amo vejo você depois da escola 3_**

**_-B_**

**_Para: Blaine 15:28_**

**_Ok, eu também te amo!_**

**_3 Kurt_**

"Blaine não sabia que estava online. Ele disse que iria me dizer sobre isso hoje depois da escola, quando ele vier"

Por volta das 17:22 a campainha tocou e Kurt correu descendo as escadas com Finn e Puck à direita logo atrás.

"Wow meninos, eu posso ver Kurt estando animado para ver Blaine, mas ... qual é a vossa história?". Burt riu olhando por cima do seu jornal

"Estamos aqui para tirar sarro dele Sr."

"Isso é bom de você Noah ..." Burt deu-lhe um olhar estranho

"Ninguém está tirando sarro de ninguém". Kurt disse abrindo a porta, "Olá Blaine!" Kurt deu-lhe um grande abraço, "Entra, entra"

"Obrigado ..." Blaine olhou ao redor, todo mundo olhando para ele, "Uhhh oi gente, Sr. Hummel ..."

"Vamos, ignorá-os Blaine vamos lá para cima". Kurt disse tomando a mão de Blaine

"Porta aberta permanece meninos!"

"Uhhh sim pai!" Kurt manteve a porta aberta uma fenda e se sentou em sua cama, onde Blaine fez-se confortável: "Então ...Desafio Dalton"

"Sim cara", Finn empurrado porta de Kurt toda aberta, "Desafio Dalton"

"Cara, vocês viram também?"

"Nós fomos os que encontraram". Puck disse empurrando Finn: "Então desembucha prep boy, qual é a história?"

"Hum, ok então..."

* * *

_Eu sinceramente não percebi "prep boy", no google diz menino de preparação/preparatória __mas não achei que fizesse sentido._

_A fic apenas tem 3 capitulos e como disse foi escrita originalmente por krystal21107 _

_por isso todos os créditos vão para ela._


	2. Chapter 2

_"Ummm Wes, David? Para que é que as pessoas estão a assinar?" Um calouro tímido recém-transferido pelo nome de Blaine perguntou_

_"Bem, todos os anos os alunos de Dalton secretamente poem juntos um desafio para um clube à sua escolha." Wes começou a explicar_

_"Agora mesmo eles estão a votar em qual grupo terá de fazer o desafio" David disse cortando-o_

_"Então uma vez que o grupo foi escolhido o resto de Dalton vai vir para cima com o desafio"_

_"Daí o nome"_

_"Dalton Dare" Os dois rapazes disseram juntos_

_"Os professores não ficam zangados?" o pequeno calouro perguntou_

_"Eles não sabem, nós fizemos uma que a última pessoa saiu" David respondeu_

_"Yeah nós todos nos encontramos novamente aqui na escola" Wes adicionou_

_"E o desafio é posto em prática"_

_Um par de semanas depois o grupo que teria de fazer o desafio estava agitado entre o corpo de alunos._

_"Bem senhores se vocês não ouviram nós the Warblers fomos escolhidos. Nós não sabemos qual é o desafio até que o tenhamos de fazê-lo então, estejam preparados para tudo"_

_"Que infelizmente considera correr à volta do campus nu..." David murmurou_

_"Uhhh eu lembro-me disso... lembras-te qual calouro?" John perguntou_

_"O único que... foi picado no olho?" Trent perguntou_

_"Yeah... pobre criança... nunca voltou para Dalton depois daquilo" David respondeu_

_"Ummm Wes? Nós não temos de fazer isso certo, eu ummm eu não ficaria muito confortavel fazendo isso"_

_"Acalme-se Anderson"_

_"David, deixa-o em paz! Você vai ficar bem, é tudo numa boa, e as crianças que vieram com aquele desafio formaram-se no ano passado portanto... eu acho que estamos em claro"_

_"Uhh por que vim para aqui?" Blaine murmurou sob a sua respiração_

_"Porque você tem de vencer-"_

_"DAVID! Blaine eu sinto muito, David não pensa antes de falar. Nós todos temos de fazer isso portanto você não vai estar por sua conta, você vai ter-nos. Confie em mim você vai-se divertir, eu prometo"_

"Você divertiu-se cara?" Finn interrompeu

"Finn! Não interrompa a história! Desculpe Blaine, continua." Kurt disse empurrando Finn

"Tudo bem... onde eu estava? Oh yeah okay então..."

_Depois de todos os professores e os funcionários saírem os alunos encontraram-se no pátio de trás_

_"Okay Warblers. Estão prontos para o vosso desafio?_

_"Manda vir Brandon!" Jeff gritou_

_"Como queiras Nick! Nós o corpo de estudantes desafiamo-vos a apresentar uma canção-"_

_"Ummm vocês todos esqueceram de quem nós somos?" Wes riu_

_"Não é exatamente uma música é mais um... rap"_

_"Você quer que a gente rap?" os olhos de Trent arregalaram-se_

_"A música 'Move Bitch' de Ludacris, e vocês têm de se vestir o papel também"._

"Bem isso explica as roupas"

"Finn eu juro, se você interromper mais uma vez eu estou chutando você para fora então, PARE!"

"Tudo bem cara relaxe"

"Não me chame 'cara' Finn"

"Está bem Kurt"

"Uhhh desculpe Blaine, ele não vai fazer isso de novo. Você vai Finn?

"Não..."

"Okay então como eu estava a dizer..."


End file.
